The present invention relates to a control device for a digital copier of the type writing digital image data and reading them out for reproduction.
There has been known a digital copier having a memory which is capable of storing digital image data representative of a single preceding document and a single succeeding document. This type of copier can read the succeeding document while reproducing the preceding document. When such a copier fails to read the succeeding document while reproducing the preceding document or to reproduce the preceding document while reading the succeeding document, it has been customary to down the entire system of the copier at the cost of operation efficiency. Generally, however, whether or not the operation for reproducing the preceding document succeeds and whether or not an error occurs in the operation for reading the succeeding document are not related to each other. Likewise, whether or not the operation for reading the succeeding document completes without fail and whether or not an error occurs in the operation for reproducing the preceding document are not related to each other. It is therefore preferable that the reproducing operation and the reading operation be completed individually with no regard to each other.